


Bail

by Birdbitch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras leaves suddenly and despite himself, Grantaire gets worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bail

What happens is that Enjolras ends up leaving class early, and Grantaire notices (hard not to, given that he sits by the door and also, noticing Enjolras is entirely unavoidable anyways) but does nothing. For one thing, he figures that it’s not his place and it’s none of his business, and for another, if Enjolras is leaving class—something he doesn’t do ever—he probably has a good reason. If he needs Grantaire, he can tell him himself.

The rest of the class goes by and Enjolras does not return. Grantaire wonders if maybe he might have worn an expression betraying a panicked state, but he had moved too quickly for Grantaire to have gotten a good look at his face at all. Again, reasoning with himself that if there was a problem Enjolras couldn’t handle, he would have gotten help, Grantaire moves to his next class where he remains somewhat distracted the entire time. Jehan nudges him a few times over the 45 minute period when he looks like he’s particularly gone, and he shakes his head to bring himself back down to earth. He looks at Jehan, who finishes copying over his own notes into Grantaire’s notebook before looking back at him.

“Yes?” It’s not an unpleasant tone—Jehan rarely gets irritated with anybody. At the same time, it doesn’t look like he’s distressed by anything except finals, so Grantaire figures that it isn’t worth bothering him about Enjolras and instead asks about the date and time of the final again even though he already knows. They make small talk about it (“Do you think this will be one it?” “No, no, probably an emphasis on Romanticism.”) while they walk to a nearby dining hall to grab lunch. Grantaire is finished with his classes for the day, but Jehan has one more so he ends up having to leave before Grantaire is finished eating.

Grantaire isn’t alone for very long—Feuilly finds him and sits down. He looks him up and down once before saying, “You look troubled,” and Grantaire shrugs noncommittally.

“Not really,” he says before realizing that yes, actually, he is very much troubled despite his best efforts not to be. This entire thing has him worried no matter how many times he tries reasoning with himself that it’s probably nothing. “I guess I’m just a little worried,” and he clears his throat, “Finals, you know.”

Feuilly laughs. “I know, I know. How many do you have?” They stand up and start to leave the dining hall.

“I only have to take three exams. The other two are just papers. No big deal.”

“I think,” Feuilly says, “I prefer the exams.”

Grantaire sighs loudly. “I think I agree with you.” Talk continues like this until Feuilly realizes that he has to go to work, and at that they part ways. Grantaire gravitates towards the library because he’s not quite ready to go back to his dorm and also, maybe there will be something else that can distract him. He thinks about texting Enjolras until he sees him, sitting at a desk by a window with a mountain of books. He has his glasses on and a frown embedded in his face.

Quietly, Grantaire makes his way over to him. “You look like you’re so glad to be here.” His voice startles Enjolras, who looks up and, realizing who it is, stops frowning.

“To be fair,” he starts, “If you still needed to find seven outside sources for a twelve page paper due in three days that you’ve put off working on until now, you probably wouldn’t be very happy, either.” He looks at Grantaire and quirks an eyebrow upwards. “How are you?” He puts his pen down and his expression becomes expectant.

Grantaire doesn’t want to say he was worried, but…it’s the truth. He grabs a chair from the next desk over and pulls it close. “To be honest? I was kind of worried about you,” he says, and Enjolras blinks, confused. “I mean, when you left class earlier?”

It takes a second. “Oh! Oh, that. Yeah.” Enjolras’s brow furrows up and he bites his bottom lip, looking for the right phrase. “You know how I was an orientation leader?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I had to bail one of the freshmen from one of my groups out of jail.”

Grantaire doesn’t react immediately, because it’s not something he was ever prepared to react to. When it hits him, he starts laughing and he tries to cover up his mouth with his hand but instead has to turn away. Enjolras frowns.

“It’s not very funny, Grantaire. Be serious.”

“I am serious. I am always serious. This is clearly a very serious situation and I can’t believe you bailed a freshman out of jail. What he do, anyways?”

Enjolras doesn’t answer right away, waits for Grantaire to stop smiling. “He may or may not have been involved with drunk and disorderly conduct. And underage drinking but I think that goes without saying considering he’s, well, a freshman.”

“That is pretty serious.”

“I don’t think he’s going to be expelled or anything,” Enjolras says. “It’s the first time he’s ever gotten in trouble. But he didn’t have money for bail and his friends didn’t have money to bail him out and he couldn’t call his parents so—”

“He called you?”

“He didn’t know where else to turn to and I don’t mind doing it. Once.”

“Right.”

They sit in silence for a while, before Enjolras opens his mouth again to ask, “You were worried about me?”

Grantaire shrugs and looks away and rubs the back of his head. “I mean,” he says, and he’s not sure what to say because he suddenly feels very embarrassed about the entire thing. “I mean,” he tries again, “it’s not—it’s not like you leave class everyday or ever or anything and I…I might have gotten a little worried about whether or not something had happened or if. If you were okay. Which clearly you are, so it doesn’t matter.”

“It’s nice that you were worried though,” Enjolras says softly, and Grantaire’s not sure he’s seeing correctly, but there might be a pinkness to his cheeks.

“You think so?”

He looks away. “Yeah, I do.” He’s caught off guard when Grantaire leans in to kiss him, but not for very long. He leans in and returns it before pulling away and looking around to make sure that there’s nobody else around. “Jesus. We’re in public.” He’s smiling though, and Grantaire has to smile, too.

“Nobody’s up here anyways,” Grantaire says because he has to try to argue, and Enjolras rolls his eyes and looks around before leaning in to kiss him again.


End file.
